


Mom Said it's my Turn on the Vex Magic

by Xarrior



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, first fic! woohoo!, theres swearing in like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarrior/pseuds/Xarrior
Summary: In which Scar has the ConCorp braincell, there are many vex magic headcanons, and Grian and Joe are helpful friends.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Mom Said it's my Turn on the Vex Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of fic that feels like it should have been written months ago, but i've written it now so here we are.
> 
> also we're just gonna ignore the semantics of travelling in the nether hub because that makes this difficult.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for Cub to be MIA for decent lengths of time when he got absorbed into a project, Scar knew that. This was one of those many occasions; Cub had been busy for many days now, and Scar had decided to check in on him, as he knew from experience that one of the most enjoyable aspects of working on projects was spontaneous visits from other hermits. 

Especially when that hermit was a fellow vex.

This particular project was a very impressive stretch of nether tunnel, with high walls arching up to meet at a point, leaving plenty of room for any hermit to fly down it, and consistent, intricate designs adorning the sides at regular intervals. The sheer scale of this tunnel was clear just from the amount of time it took to travel through it, which Scar had quickly realised after beginning the trek.

When he finally neared the end of the completed section of tunnel, Scar could see Cub hard at work as usual. He was stood facing away, looking up at the ceiling, perhaps counting out some measurements. Scar called out to him.

“Hey Cub! Nice tunnel!” He called out. 

When Cub turned to look at him, Scar was taken aback by an unexpected sight. Cub was wearing his vex mask. The grinning face didn’t quite match the wearer’s evident surprise, though he collected himself quickly, raising his hand to give Scar a small wave.

“Hey, thanks,” He replied. He turned to some shulker boxes left on the ground, pulling out a few stacks of blocks. Scar was waiting for some explanation about the mask, but he wasn’t getting one.

“So... did I miss a memo or something?” He asked, tone playful and light.

“What?”

“You hadn’t mentioned anything about any pranks, or anything.” He looked down the tunnel the way he had come. “Unless this tunnel’s a very elaborate prank. Doesn’t really seem like our style, but I would’ve-“

“I’m not pranking,” Cub said quickly.

“Oh. Then what’s with the..?” A vague gesture towards his own face.

“I... I just- I wanted to get this done. It’s fine. ”

“Uh... Okay?” It seemed a little strange to Scar, but he couldn’t  _ really  _ blame Cub. There had been plenty of longer projects from the past where he considered using vex magic for a bit of a boost. He just- well, hadn’t. He pushed his doubts out of his mind, opting to change the subject. 

“Well, anyway, this is a really impressive tunnel, Cub. How much longer do you have to go?”

“Oh, about a few thousand blocks, I think I’m about halfway done. Another week should do it.”

“Wow...“ 

Scar was just about to praise his friend, but hesitated when he really thought about what he had said. Something... didn’t feel right...

“Hold on, hold on- Cub, did you say  _ another _ week?”

“Uhh... Yeah?”

“You’ve been working for a week straight.” It was more of a search for confirmation than a question.

Cub paused for a moment, before responding.

“Yes.”

“No sleep?”

“N-no... I’m fine. The magic’s helping.”

“That can’t be a good idea. We have no idea how it even works!”

“‘No idea’ seems like a bit of an exaggeration. It’s not like we’ve never done pranks that took a long time to do.”

“Well those only took a couple days at most. A week is ridiculous! And you want to keep going!”

“I can keep going. I feel fine.”

Scar frowned at that. The vex pranks  _ did  _ wear them out, they just didn’t feel it until they took their masks off. He was certain that Cub knew that.

“You can’t just take a break for a bit?”

“This is a break. I’m fine.”

The more times Cub insisted he was fine, the less Scar believed it. 

“Cub, I really think-“

“It’s  _ fine,  _ Scar. I know what I’m doing.“ He turned his back to Scar and started looking through the shulker box again, pulling out more blocks.

Scar didn’t speak for a while, watching his friend. It seemed like he was being ignored; trust Cub to be stubborn. He had finished grabbing blocks, and was now simply standing in the tunnel, waiting. It took Scar a second to realise that he was waiting for him to say something again. 

“You won’t stop, will you?” He asked, quietly.

“I will once I’m done.”

For the first time in a very long time, Scar got the impression that Cub just wanted him to leave him alone. Even though his expression couldn’t be seen behind the mask, his body language was defensive, his arms crossed against his chest, still facing away. Scar sighed in defeat.

“Fine. I’m just worried about you.”

No response. This wasn’t going to work.

Hesitantly, Scar turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder as he made his way back down the tunnel, hoping for some last minute change of heart, but no such luck. Cub was still stood with his arms folded, unmoving, apparently waiting until he had truly been left alone to carry on working. It was so  _ strange _ for Scar to see his friend acting so cold towards him. Cub wasn’t okay, he was sure of it. 

Quickening his pace down the tunnel, Scar’s mind was racing, running through ideas of how he could bring Cub to his senses. His worry was gnawing away at him, but it was quickly replaced with a firm determination to help.

He was  _ not  _ going to let Cub do this to himself.

======

Back at his island base, Scar looked out over the ocean, thinking. He had an idea forming in his mind, and even though he knew that there was a high chance it would turn out to be a terrible idea, it was preferable to letting Cub work himself to death. 

If Cub wouldn’t surrender the magic voluntarily, Scar would simply take it from him. After all, there was only so much magic for either of them to use. Draining the pool would take some doing, but all he needed was to go completely overboard, and Scar happened to be very adept at going completely overboard. 

He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves for what he was about to do. It had been some time since he used anywhere near as much magic as he was planning to.

Contrary to popular belief, Scar didn’t  _ need _ his mask to use vex magic. In fact, wearing his mask in this situation would only make his plan harder to carry out. The mask helps to control the magic, restricts it, rations it so that it doesn’t come rushing out in a storm of unbridled power. The masks allow the Convex to channel their power into exactly what they need, careful, calculated, and precise.

But that wasn’t what Scar needed right now. Scar needed to fuck some shit up.

“Sorry Cub. It’s my turn.”

He decided that summoning wings would be as good a place as any to start. Raising his arms, it took little more than a thought for the spectral glowing wings to emerge from his back. Scar gave them an experimental flap before before kicking up off the ground. This was so much more than the gliding allowed by the elytra, this was  _ flight _ , and he had forgotten how amazing it felt. 

When he looked down at his island, he noted that his vision had a whiteness to it, like looking through cloudy glass. That meant his eyes were glowing. Good. That meant that he was  _ definitely  _ using more magic than he should, which was exactly his plan. He looked down at his hands, and sure enough, the scars that decorated his skin were also glowing. Perfect.

While hovering over his island, Scar considered his options. His goal was to use as much magic as possible, and the most magic intensive thing he could think of was summoning vexes. 

He raised his arms to the sky, focusing on the magic buzzing around him. Out of thin air, the chattering blue creatures appeared. They flittered and cackled, clutching their daggers, searching greedily for a target. When they saw none, they looked towards their summoner, confused. It was a little endearing; Scar was always fond of the vexes - when he was the one summoning them at least. When he wasn’t, they could be a bit... stabby.

He gave the creatures a small apologetic wave, as their faces fell in slight disappointment. While they continued to hover idly around their summoner, Scar began to plan his next move. Time for some explosions.

He pointed one hand to the sky, palm facing upwards, allowing a ball of magic to gather in his hand. It radiated energy, a chaotic glowing mass of swirling blues and whites, as it grew and grew. Once he felt it had grown enough, he hurled it down towards the ground. It hit the ground with tremendous energy, sending chunks of dirt and rock flying. The sound of the impact travelled far, and Scar grinned. This was  _ fun _ . A good excuse to run wild like this was extremely rare, so now was the time to take advantage of it. 

Once again, he raised an arm to the sky to gather magic, but this time throwing it down sooner than before. He did this a few more times, smaller bolts striking the ground again and again. Every so often he’d let more magic build up, pouring energy into the bolt before releasing it to spiral down to the ground. The vexes screeched in delight at the chaos caused by their summoner, no longer dissatisfied, instead enjoying the show. 

Eager to please his mischievous audience, Scar was happy to perform. He summoned more vexes, these ones just as enthusiastic to come into existence as the last batch. The new vexes seemed to catch onto the fact that something big was going to happen, as they were rapt by the display of power that they were witnessing from their summoner. 

Right above his head, he began to gather magic again, this time refusing to release it until it had grown to ridiculous proportions. The sphere grew in irregular bursts, a result of channeling magic without the control of a mask, expanding to a size twice, thrice, even four times his height. Scar could feel the energy dancing right at his fingertips; the immense power he held was exhilarating. Like nothing, he had formed a concentrated mass of raw destructive potential, and was about to hurl it right down towards...

Wait-

_ He didn’t want to destroy his base! _

His glowing eyes widened as he realised that sending such a tremendous amount of energy towards his carefully constructed island would be devastating. The magic crackled and sparked almost impatiently, demanding that it be released  _ somewhere.  _ He needed to think fast _.  _ In a desperate attempt to save his creation, he tried to pull back on his throw and redirect it into the ocean. Maintaining control over a force this powerful wasn’t easy, but with the aid of a lot of willpower (and some luck), the magic went flying past the beach and into the sea like a stray cannonball.

The blast crashed into the water with the force of a meteorite, sending spray in an arc and huge waves rocketing across the surface. A loud hiss could be heard as massive clouds of steam rose from the boiling ocean. It took a few seconds for the magic to disperse, but eventually it appeared to fizzle out. Scar released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding; it seemed like the only damage was a few slightly startled squids.

In spite of that harrowing experience, he turned back towards his island, ready to continue. Slightly shakily, he raised his arms ahead of him in an attempt to gather out more magic, but none came. 

He was hit with a sinking feeling as he realised what was happening.

That had been the tipping point.

Like flipping a light switch off, Scar felt  _ drained _ . Whatever source he had been drawing this power had run dry. Somehow he hadn’t considered that this was inevitable, and had even been his plan from the very beginning; all he could focus on was the fact that he had no magic, his wings were gone, and he was falling.

He would have panicked, but he was so _exhausted_ that he could hardly register the wind whistling in his ears as he stared at the sky above, absently wondering when he would hit the ground.

The answer to that question? Very soon.

The landing was far from graceful. He landed hard on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. As he watched the sky and the vexes that were slowly disappearing, he had a vague awareness of his vision returning to normal, though his eyelids were feeling heavy... 

Partly from the fall, mostly from the sheer exhaustion of abusing the vex magic, Scar passed out.

Somewhere in another dimension, his friend, who was running on pure magic and no sleep, did the same.

======

“Howdy Cub.”

When Cub opened his eyes, an action that felt far more laborious than it should’ve done, his view was notably filled with netherrack. He was laying on his stomach in an unfinished section of his tunnel. He groaned, rolling over to try and locate the person who had spoken. Once he found them, it took a few moments for his vision to focus and to work out who the hermit was.

“Joe?”

Joe was stood a few feet away, looking down on him curiously. He looked relaxed, as if out for a casual stroll, if a little confused by what he had stumbled upon.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’d fallen asleep with no bed in sight... are you alright?”

“Am I...” 

While trying to comprehend Joe’s reasonably simple question, his attention was suddenly drawn to what the poet was holding in his hands. His vex mask.

“Wait. That’s my mask.”

“I just found it layin’ on the floor, much like yourself.” Joe held up the mask, examining it curiously. “I thought you only wear these things when you and Scar are tryin’ to cause mischief.”

“I needed it to- oh...” He finally remembered the conversation that had happened... he wasn’t really sure how long ago. “Scar... Scar was right.“

Cub was  _ tired _ . Without his mask, he felt like he barely had the energy to move. He had sat up to talk to Joe, but he had to lean against the wall to stay up. His head felt heavy, and his eyes didn’t seem to want to stay open.

Joe crouched down beside him, a look of concern now etched on his face. “What’s goin’ on, Cub?” 

Looking down at the floor, Cub tried to remember the events of the last week. The days all blurred together, especially since time is hard to tell in the nether, but the conversation with Scar stuck out. He sighed. 

“I’ve been working for about a week, non-stop. The vex magic helped keep me going, but it’s...” He tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment. “-not really real, I guess? My mind might’ve tricked my body into thinking everything was fine, but it was definitely not fine. Scar was right.” 

“Scar told you to take a break?”

“Yes.”

Joe hummed thoughtfully. “That sounds right. Scar has good ideas.”

“And I didn’t listen to him.”

“Well, we all make mistakes!”

Joe was smiling at him, evidently trying to improve his mood, but Cub was too distracted for it to help much. The subsequent silence was slowly transitioning from companionable to awkward. Shifting so that he was sitting rather than crouching, Joe tried to prompt him again.

“So what made you take an impromptu nap? Sleeping in the nether isn’t really recommended.”

“Hmm... can I have the mask?”

“Sure.”

He was handed the mask. Holding it up to his face, Cub could tell immediately that it would have no effect; sure enough, there was no vex magic. He put the mask down again.

“Scar must’ve done something. I bet he went and used as much magic as he could to make me stop.” He frowned. “I also bet he passed out just like I did. I should probably go find him.”

Joe raised an eyebrow at that. “Are you sure you’re in a state to go and find anyone? Given that you haven’t slept for a week, besides the aforementioned impromptu nap.”

“I’m too tired for your vocabulary, Joe. But you’re probably right.”

“Right. Let me go and find Scar. You just sit tight.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he stood and started to wander back down the tunnel. Cub watched him leave, before letting his head knock gently against the wall as he finally rested. His mask lay beside him, tauntingly useless at that moment. With a quick nudge, he flipped it over, hiding the mischievous grinning face underneath. He sighed again.

He should’ve known that Scar wouldn’t let him carry on like he had been. It had been  _ stupid _ not to listen to his friend, but there was nothing to be done now. All he could do was wait for Joe to return, hopefully with Scar in tow.

======

“Scar. Scar! Scar why are you on the floor. Scaaaarrr.”

Much like Cub, Scar woke up to a friendly face. It took him a second to focus, but he saw Grian standing beside him, evidently having just landed from a flight across the ocean, judging by the fireworks he held. His expression understandably held mainly confusion.

“Grian? What... what are you doing here?”

“Well I  _ was  _ here for a sales pitch, but I think the better question is what are  _ you _ doing, sleeping on dirt?” He glanced around. “Also, why does everything look kinda... exploded?”

With some difficulty, Scar sat up and finally took the time to pay attention to his surroundings, and what he had done to his landscapes that he had worked tirelessly on. The land was littered with craters, some fairly insignificant but some the size of a charged creeper blast. The grass was scorched in many places, and plenty of boulders had been reduced to rubble.

“Oh. Oh gosh, I did more damage than I thought.”

“ _Y_ _ ou _ did this?”

“Yeah. Um... It’s a long story.” 

Incredulous, Grian took another look around the island. The thought of Scar destroying his own creation was an unsettling one to say the least.

“Well, I may be a busy executive with a schedule full of business opportunities, but uh...” Grian folded his legs beneath him and sat beside Scar, suddenly uncharacteristically concerned. “Are you okay?”

Considering the question, Scar looked down to the ground, fiddling idly with a small handful of dirt. “I’m fine. I mean, I’m tired, but I’m fine. It’s Cub I’m worried about.”

“What’s the matter with Cub?”

“He’s been working non-stop for days now on a nether tunnel.  _ Literally  _ non-stop, I don’t think he’s slept for at least a week.”

Grian’s mouth fell open in bewilderment. “Wh-  _ how _ ? I mean, I know he’s Cubfan, and is all like ‘I don’t need sleep! I complete huge ridiculous projects overnight’ but... that’s just not possible?”

“Not normally...” He hesitated for a second, before making up his mind. “Do you know how vex magic works, Grian?”

Grian’s eyes widened in curiosity, and he shook his head. “Nope. I would’ve assumed that was ConCorp secrets.”

“Normally it would be, but uh- well...” Scar didn’t have the energy to be thoughtful about what he shared right now. Grian just wanted to help, after all. “Vex magic can do a lot of things, but one of the main things it does is give us both energy for our projects. It means we don’t need sleep as often, which is super useful.“

_ “That’s _ why ConCorp is always stocked? C’mon, you guys are basically cheating!” Grian said with mock offence in his voice.

Scar laughed at that. “No, no! It’s not cheating to use what you have. Anyway, basically this whole energy thing works even better when we wear our vex masks, which is why we wear them for pranks. But those normally only take a day or two, never a  _ week _ .”

“Right. So you don’t really know your limits, right?”

He nodded. “Cub definitely doesn’t.”

“I see.” Grian had a hand on his chin, a comically intense expression on his face. “So... how does this relate to- uh... destroying your base?”

“Oh yeah. So, Cub and I have the same- uh, pool, I guess- of magic. If one of us uses too much then it’s gone for both of us, ‘til it comes back again. Cub knows how it works better than I do, but we’re just kinda linked like that.“

“Ohhh. Does that mean you were trying to use it all up so Cub would stop?”

“Exactly. And I did. I just hope it worked...” He took a moment to survey his base again, grimacing. “Y’know, I probably shouldn’t have done this here, now that I think about it.”

“Yeah. You’ve certainly got some repairs to do.”

Scar sighed. It had been a stupid decision, going on his magical field day right here at his base, but he hadn’t exactly been thinking clearly. Regardless of the damage done, there was something more important that he needed to fix first.

“It can wait. I need to go find Cub.”

“Where is he?”

“The nether- Oh god I hope he’s okay.” Scar was suddenly hit with the realisation that remotely incapacitating his friend while he was in another dimension known for being dangerous and deadly was a bad idea.

“Oh... right. Yeah, let’s go.”

Grian stood and offered a hand to Scar to help him up, which he graciously accepted. He was still slightly shaky on his feet from the overexertion earlier, but the two were able to make their way through the crater-littered landscape towards Scar’s portal. 

While they walked, Scar was distracted, considering how strange it felt to not have the vex magic at his disposal. Even when it wasn’t being actively used, it was still always there, still running through his veins, still ready to be called on whenever he felt the need. It wasn’t the first time it had been exhausted, but they tried to avoid it when possible. Exhausting the magic just made it feel like something crucial was missing, which was never a good feeling.

As they entered the portal, Scar pushed his rambling thoughts out of his mind. The magic would be back eventually, and Cub was more important right now.

======

When the two stepped into the thick heat of the nether, Scar jumped. He had almost walked straight into Joe, who had been just about to enter the same portal. 

“Jeez Joe, you scared me!”

“Howdy Scar, Grian.” Joe greeted. “Scar, Cub’s looking for you. Or rather, I’m looking for you, for Cub.”

“Oh! Is he okay?” Scar asked eagerly, once he had collected himself.

“Kinda, I found him passed out in the tunnel, but he seems fine enough. He’s just very tired out.”

“Of course he’s tired...” Scar mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. “I’ve gotta get to him.”

Joe nodded. “He’s waiting down the tunnel.” 

With that, Scar started to move towards the tunnel entrance. After exchanging a glance between themselves, Joe and Grian followed, jogging to catch up for a few paces. The three walked in silence for a little bit, at a pace slightly faster than was natural set by Scar. Eventually Joe broke the silence.

“Cub told me he suspects you went a little overboard with magic earlier, is that right, Scar?” He asked curiously.

“Aha... maybe a little bit...”

“I found him passed out on his island.” Grian chipped in.

“You ConCorp guys are very good at finding unusual places to sleep. Is that company policy?” Joe said, with a hint of snark.

“It wasn’t  _ intentional, _ okay?”

Grian was making a poor attempt to hide a snicker, while Joe smirked. Defeatedly, Scar sighed, then chuckled along with the other two. Knowing that Joe had already spoken with Cub had done wonders to set his mind at ease. The gentle banter continued throughout the trek, making it seem like a much shorter journey that it otherwise would’ve, and Scar was grateful for the company. 

Finally, the three had neared the end of the tunnel and they could see Cub. He was still sitting against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, and his eyes were shut. As soon as he came into view, Scar called out to him.

“Cub!”

When he heard his name, Cub opened his eyes and turned to look down the tunnel. Scar quickened his pace, not quite intentionally, to a point where he was almost running - admittedly his worry hadn’t  _ quite _ been dispelled completely. Once he reached his friend, he sat down on his knees beside him, sliding slightly from the momentum. 

“Are you okay??” He asked, sounding a little more frantic than he perhaps meant to.

Despite clearly being exhausted, Cub had a bemused expression on his face. “I’m okay. You used all the magic, didn’t you?”

“Yeah...” Scar grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, there were a lot of parts of my plan that could’ve been thought through better, but-“

“How much did you destroy?”

A pause. Of course Cub knew exactly what the vex magic was capable of - and the most effective ways of exhausting it. Scar gave a nervous laugh, looking away. “Quite a bit.”

Cub chuckled. “That sounds about right.”

“It was only my base though.” Scar said quickly. He started to ramble, his thoughts spilling out of him. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t think of any better way to make you listen, I didn’t want you to hurt yourself, and- and I was really worried about you-“

“No, you were right. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, no, of course not! It was pretty clever, to be honest.”

Scar smiled at that. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride; everything had worked out in the end.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He wrapped his arms around Cub, giving him a sort of sideways-hug. Not quite having the energy to return the hug, Cub simply rested a hand on the arm across his chest, and squeezed it gently. It was nice, a far cry from the tension of their earlier conversation. However, the hug only lasted a short while, before Scar realised that they couldn’t just sit in an unfinished nether tunnel forever. 

Reluctantly, he stood, picking up Cub’s vex mask for safekeeping. He offered his free hand to Cub, who took it and pulled himself up with some effort. He almost fell down again, stumbling over his own feet, but Scar stayed strong to support him. He had to take a moment to steady himself.

“Wow, I really need a nap.”

“You need a lot more than a nap, Mr Cub.” Scar said decisively. “We are gonna go back to ConCorp, and I am gonna make sure you get some rest.”

Cub laughed. “Come on man, I know you need it as much as I do now, using all that magic.”

“It was for the greater good!”

“I know, I know.”

During the whole exchange, Joe and Grian had been patiently hanging back, not wanting to get in the way of the other two. Now that they looked ready to make their way out of the tunnel, Joe addressed the pair.

“Are y’all gonna be okay to get back to ConCorp on your own?”

“I think we’ll be fine.” Scar replied.

Cub nodded. “Yeah. Thank you Joe. Also, hi Grian.”

“Hello!”

With that, the four said their goodbyes and parted ways. Grian took off down the tunnel, making full use of the high ceiling, while Joe, after walking with Cub and Scar for a while, headed into an offshoot of the tunnel, presumably to return to whatever temporary base he was currently residing in. That left Cub and Scar to make the trek back to ConCorp.

The journey wasn’t too difficult, just long. Cub wasn’t relying completely on Scar, but Scar was keeping close, ready to support him if he did stumble. They walked in companionable silence for the most part, although the silence was occasionally filled with brief conversation. Despite the pair’s shared tiredness, it was pleasant.

When they finally stepped out into the over-world, it took Cub much longer than usual for his eyes to adjust to regular light levels, seeing as he hadn’t left the nether in at least a week. It was currently fairly late in the afternoon, but nowhere near sunset - but the two agreed that they definitely wouldn’t be waiting for nightfall before finally getting some proper sleep.

“Are you gonna stay?” Cub asked, as they were making their way through the busy streets of ConCorp. The villagers looked curious, as they didn’t see Scar too often, but none made any approach.

“I said I was gonna make sure you got rest, right? Of course I’m gonna stay.”

As soon as they entered the small room that served as Cub’s base, Cub made a beeline for the bed in the corner. He only bothered to kick off his shoes before crawling into bed and throwing the covers over himself. Scar watched amusedly, then surprised himself with a yawn. He hadn’t realised just how exhausted he was - perhaps not to the same degree that Cub was, but he had certainly been through a lot that day. 

He set Cub’s mask on the crafting table in the corner, back in its usual spot, then rummaged through a few chests searching for blankets. It was certainly a nice change to be looking through an organised storage system. He managed to find a couple and bundled them up, bringing them over to the bed.

After leaving his boots, coat and hat in a neat pile, Scar sat on the side of the bed and gave Cub’s shoulder a gentle shove. Apparently he hadn’t fallen asleep just yet, because he seemed to get the message and shuffled over, leaving more room. Making himself comfortable in his borrowed blankets, Scar laid down beside his friend. 

“No getting up to work on a massive tunnel.” He mumbled, jokingly.

“You’d better not blow anything up.” Cub replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

Scar laughed, then sighed happily. Finally, they had some peace.

Finally, they rested.

  
  



End file.
